Game of Football
by Grete FanFiction
Summary: Hope you enjoy this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ! This is my first fanfiction! I hope you will enjoy it , as it is kind of based around FIFA 17 The Journey game mode. And yeah, so if you enjoyed it please review and if you didn't then please tell me what to do differently. So lets get started with the story! ENJOY!**

Honey don't leave us!... We cant do this without you!

That was my dad. At that point I didn't know what was happening .

Fight it back honey!... Don't go!...

I was with my aunt. She held me back so I wouldn't run to dad. We were at the hospital. My name is Christopher Young. I was really young back then, like 4 or 5.

 **Chris** : What is happening to mommy? And why is daddy yelling at mommy?

 **Aunt** : I cant tell you now son, we will have to wait till we get back home.

I was really scared, but I also knew It was going to be okay. But then it all stoped. My dad crying his eyes out, Aunt looking sad and squeezing out a tear. My aunt let me go to talk to my dad. I ran really quickly to hug him. So I did and I asked him what happened to mom.

 **Dad** : Son…. She is gone

 **Chris** : What do you mean gone daddy?

 **Dad** : She will never come back…. I guess you could say she went to her happy place where she would never die again.

At this point I started to cry and my dad squeezing me and hugging me as hard as he could. She is really gone. She will never come back. EVER.

 **This is the first chapter sorry that it was kind of short next chapters will be longer Im just trying to collect some ideas so yeah… Please write me some ideas and I will try and do them. PEACE!**


	2. Wait What?

Hi guys so again please give me ideas what i could write. This chapter is going to be longer so yeah.. GET READY this chapter is going to involve football.

ENJOY

13 YEARS LATER…

So yeah… I live with my aunt now. My dad passed away in a car accident. I am 17 now and living with my aunt, OUCH. But i know some childrens father and mother have probably passed away when the child was like six or five. My fathers funeral was… I guess you could say painful. He died when i was 10. But my life changed after that. My father was a footballer, and a pretty damn good one. I decided to follow him, so i started playing football. My dream was to play for arsenal. I started to practice playing football.

Chris: Oi, pass the ball to me!

?: Not a chance mate.

Chris: Dude, come on! Im free!

?: No Im going to play like Messi for awhile

Chris: Dude Messi passes the ball though

?: No he doesnt.

He indeed ran through the defenders like they were nothing. I was pretty impressed.

Aunt: Go on Chris!

I just smiled at my aunt, and when i got the ball i played posession and passed the ball to our left winger. When i ran in front of goal he passed the ball to me, and everything seemed to move in slow motion. And when it was time to kick it, I did and the last thing i heard was my aunt screaming in joy and my team mates hugging me. It was the best feeling.

We were 1:0 up. It was the 89 minute. And finally we won the game

Chris: WE ARE GOING TO THE FINAL!

?: Hey, Well done mate! You played good.

Chris: Thanks

We shook hands. At that point i was happy. Again, I mean we went to the final, and it was my goal that did that!

Chris: Are you new? Because i havent seen you around here.

?: Um, yeah this is my first tournament. My name is Jack!

Chris: Nice to finally know who you are. Im Chris.

Jack: Hey i am really sorry about before i should have passed the ball to you.

Chris: No worries mate!

Jack: Guess i will see you around!

Chris: Yeah, see ya

I went home with my aunt. Well i was just about to when a man who was next to my aunt started talking to me.

Strange Man: Hey i know it is your birthday today right?

Chris: Uh, Yeah

Strange Man: First of all, Happy birthday second of all, I heard you support arsenal right?

Chris: Yep

Strange Man: Do you know who i am?

Chris: No, i dont think so

Strange Man: Im the head coach of Arsenal, And we would love for you to come to our team when you are 18

I didnt know what to say to that. My mouth was open, And when finally my mouth was dry i coughed a little bit and i just stood there shaking.

Head Coach: You okay son?

Chris: Wait really!?

Head Coach: yeah if you want to come then here is my email address. Just send me an email if you want to play for arsenal okay? Good.

I just stood there looking at the email address. My aunt looking soo happy and hugging me soo hard. Its the best day of my Life!


	3. No water

**Hi guys! I am sorry i haven't published chapters. The computer where i wrote the chapters got broken so i couldn't publish any. But let's get right into the story!**

 **ENJOY**

It was a beautiful day. I woke up so calmly, but when i remembered the email that i got from the head coach of Arsenal, I started to panic and i couldn't breathe.

 **Chris:** Dude, I dunno what to do. I mean it is my dream to play for Arsenal but honestly i really don't want to leave my mates. And the new guy umm... Jack i think? I really would have liked to get to know the dude.

 **Aunt:** Chris? Are you talking to yourself again?

 **Chris:** Noooo... I was just listening to a mate on the phone!

 **Aunt:** Okay but do come down Christopher! Breakfast is ready! I made your favourite! And get dressed you will be late for school!

 **Chris:** Yeah, yeah just wait

I went down for breakfast. I ate pancakes with chocolate chips in them. My aunt was mad because i didn't get dressed

 **Aunt:** Chris! Get dressed now you will be late for school!

 **Chris:** Okay, okay

My aunt dropped me off at school. As i walked in my classroom i saw that nobody was there. In fact no students were in the whole school.

 **Chris:** Wait, what? What is going on?

I went to look outside and then i saw a note on the door. It said: SCHOOL OFF, THERE IS NO WATER.

 **Chris** : Aw noo

I wanted to call my aunt, so that she could pick me up. But to my horror i left my phone at home.

 **?:** Hey! Are you lost?

 **Chris:** Uhh no, I acutally study in that school

 **?:** Oh, cool i do too! I'm sorry, my name is Ashley.

 **Chris:** Hi Ashley! I'm Christopher, You can call me Chris tho

 **Ashley:** Umm, you okay? You seem a little lost.

 **Chris:** Yeaaah. I just found out about school, and i left my phone at home and i can't call anyone

 **Ashley:** That's okay, you can call your aunt with my phone

 **Chris:** Wait really? Oh, thank you so much!

 **Ashley:** No worries!

I called my aunt about school and she came as fast as she can, until she finally made it.

 **Ashley:** Nice meeting you!

 **Chris:** Yeaah. Hey, will anybody pick you up?

 **Ashley:** No, i have to walk home, My family's out of town

 **Chris:** Can you wait for a bit?

Ashley nodded. I asked my aunt if she could come with us. She said yes.

 **Chris:** Umm, Ashley? You could come with us? By the way i owe you one.

 **Ashley:** Really? Thanks! You saved me a long long trip! So uh by the way, what do you do in your free time?

 **Chris:** Just playing football, I am one step away from becoming a professional footballer. But i don't know if i want to accept the offer or not.

 **Ashley:** That is really awesome, you should say yes to the offer tho.

 **Chris:** I will. Thanks.

We both had a laugh in the car. I dropped her off at her home.

 **Chris:** Hey Ashley? Would.. It be fine if... i asked you out? Someday, sometime maybe?

 **Ashley** : Yeah, here is my number!

 **Chris:** Thanks! See you at school?

 **Ashley:** Yes

 **Both together:** Bye!

Once we got to our house i was going back to bed

 **Aunt:** You guys are so cute!

 **Chris:** Shut up!

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
